kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlüsselschwerter
200px|thumb|Die Ur-Form des Schlüsselschwertes ist der [[Königsanhänger]] Die Schlüsselschwerter sind mystische Waffen, welche besondere Aufmerksamkeit in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie bekommen. Sie werden hauptsächlich vom Hauptprotagonisten Sora getragen, können allerdings auch von anderen wichtigen Charakteren getragen werden. Die Schlüsselschwerter spielen eine wichtige Rolle im Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Entwicklung thumb|150px|Das ursprüngliche Aussehen für Sora und seine Waffe Laut einem Interview mit Tetsuya Nomura, war die ursprüngliche Waffe während der Entwicklungsphase eine Kettensägen-ähnliche Waffe. Dies wurde geändert, zu Gunsten des Schlüsselschwertes. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep gibt es acht Träger des Schlüsselschwertes: Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Meister Eraqus, König Micky, Meister Xehanort, Vanitas und Yen Sid. Kurz vor dem Ende des Spiels erklärt Meister Xehanort Terra, Aqua und Ventus, dass die Schlüsselschwerter auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof Überbleibsel von Schlüsselschwertträgern des Schlüsselschwertkriegs zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit sind. Terra führt außerdem den Ritus der Nachfolge bei Riku aus, um ihn dazu fähig zu machen, ebenfalls später ein Schlüsselschwert tragen zu können. Aqua führt diesen Ritus zwar bei Kairi aus, jedoch ohne jegliche Absicht, da sie sie nur beschützen wollte. Ventus übergibt Sora unabsichtlich seine Kräfte weiter, das Schlüsselschwert schwingen zu können, als die beiden Jungen am Ende des Spiels sich vereinen, indem Ventus Geist in Soras Herz eindringt. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Als in Kingdom Hearts die ersten Welten anfingen zu verschwinden, bemerkte König Micky, dass Kingdom Hearts bald geöffnet werden wird und eilte zum Reich der Dunkelheit um das Schlüsselschwert zu finden, mit dem die Tür wieder verschlossen werden kann. Jedoch benötigt er jemanden, der das Schlüsselschwert auf der Seite des Reich des Lichts benutzt, weshalb er einen Brief für Donald Duck und Goofy hinterließ, in welchen er die beiden bittet, nach dem Träger des Schlüssels zu suchen und ihm zu helfen, die Welten zu retten. Als die Herzlosen die Inseln des Schicksals überfallen, eilt Sora zur kleinen Insel um seine Freunde zu retten, aber er bemerkt, dass er zu spät kommt, da bereits beide von der Dunkelheit verschlungen sind. Zu diesen Zeitpunkt taucht das Schlüsselschwert auf der Insel auf, welches Terra Riku versprochen hat, jedoch hat sich Riku selbst der Dunkelheit hingegeben, weshalb Sora das Schlüsselschwert erhält. Als Sora das erste Mal in der Stadt Traverse auftaucht trifft er auf Leon, welcher ihm, nach einem Kampf, über das Schlüsselschwert und die Herzlosen aufklärt. Yuffie und Leon versuchen Sora und das Schlüsselschwert zu trennen, da dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, Soras Herz vor den Herzlosen zu verstecken, da die Herzlosen Angst vor dem Schlüsselschwert haben und alles daran setzen, die Träger der Waffen zu vernichten. In Atlantica treffen sie auf König Triton, welcher sehr böse wird, als er bemerkt, dass Sora ein Träger des Schlüsselschwerts ist und erklärt ihm, dass ein Schlüsselschwertträger sich nicht in die Geschehnisse anderer Welten einmischen sollte. Er denkt auch, dass das Schlüsselschwert und sein Träger, nur den Frieden zerstören und ins Chaos stürzen. Sora verwendet das Schlüsselschwert um die Schlüssellöcher der Welten zu verschließen, welche er bereist. Als er allerdings in Hollow Bastion ankommt, enthüllt ihm Riku, dass das Schlüsselschwert ursprünglich für ihn gedacht war und nimmt es sich wieder zurück von Sora. Jedoch treffen die beiden später erneut aufeinander und die Stärke seines Herzens zeigt, dass sie deutlich größer ist als Rikus Herz, weshalb Sora das Schlüsselschwert zurückbekommt. Verwirrt und Wütend rennt Riku davon und wird kurz darauf von Ansem gefunden, welcher Riku davon überzeugt ihm seinen Körper zu geben, im Austausch für mehr Macht. Dieser neue "Dunkle Riku" beschwört das Schlüsselschwert der Herzen von den Prinzessinnen der Herzen, um das Letzte Schlüsselloch zu öffnen, jedoch bleibt es verschlossen, da Kairis Herz fehlt. Als Sora den Dunklen Riku verfolgt und konfrontriert, sagt Riku Sora, dass Kairis Herz in Sora ist und greift ihn daraufhin an, um es zu befreien. Sora besiegt Riku, jedoch verwendet er das Schlüsselschwert der Herzen an sich selbst um Kairis Herz zu befreien und vollendet das letzte Schlüsselloch und befreit außerdem die Herzen der Prinzessinnen, auf Kosten seines Körpers und seiner Seele. Später als Sora, Donald und Goofy Ansem besiegt haben und versuchen die Tür von Kingdom Hearts zu verschließen, taucht König Micky wieder auf mit dem Königsanhänger D, dem Schlüsselschwert aus dem Reich der Dunkelheit, wonach er gesucht hatte. Mit ihrer Hilfe und der des wiederhergestellten Riku schaffen sie es die Tür zu verschließen und die Welten vor den Fluten der Dunkelheit zu retten. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories plant Marluxia Naminé zu verwenden, um Sora durch die Manipulation seiner Erinnerungen zu seinem Sklaven zu machen, damit er das Schlüsselschwert gegen den Rest der Organisation XIII verwenden kann. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Day In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days werden sowohl Roxas als auch Xion von der Organisation XIII ausgenutzt, damit beide Herzen von Emblem Herzlosen mit ihren Schlüsselschwertern sammeln können. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II können fünf Charaktere das Schlüsselschwert führen: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas und König Micky. Sora benutzt das Schlüsselschwert, um neue Pfade zu neuen Welten über Tore zu öffnen. Während König Micky plötzlich hier und dort auftaucht um Sora zu helfen, Riku erhält sein eigenes Schlüsselschwert, kurz bevor er sich mit Sora und Kairi in der Welt die niemals war wieder vereint. Kairi bekommt ihr Schlüsselschwert von Riku im Schloss der Dunkelheit, um dort ebenfalls gegen die Herzlosen kämpfen zu können. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' In Kingdom Hearts coded besitzt Daten-Sora eine digitale Version des Königsanhängers, mit dem er die Gefahren der Welten, den Bugs, beseitigen und die Daten-Schlüssellöcher verschließen kann. Sein digitales Schlüsselschwert wird in Episode 5 von Karlo und Malefiz zerstört, jedoch erhält er in Episode 6 ein neues. König Micky erklärt, dass das digitale Schlüsselschwert eng verbunden mit der Kraft des Herzens ist, so wie bei dem Original. König Micky verwendet sein eigenes Schlüsselschwert, Sternensucher, um die Herzlosen zu besiegen, welche sein Schloss angreifen. Kräfte Wie der Name sagt, werden Schlüsselschwerter im Kampf wie Schwerter geführt. Trotz das die wenigsten Schlüsselschwerter eine scharfe Klinge besitzen, sind sie dennoch effiziente Waffen für den Kampf und sind besonders effektiv gegen Herzlose, Niemande und Unversierte. Im Gegenzug jedoch ziehen Schlüsselschwerter immer Herzlose an, weshalb die Träger der Schlüsselschwerter in ständiger Gefahr sind, von Herzlosen angegriffen zu werden. Die meisten Schlüsselschwertträger sind in der Lage, die Länge ihres Schlüsselschwertes anhand von Licht und Dunkelheit zu verändern, damit sie möglichst gut angreifen können. Dies kann beobachtet werden bei Soras Ars Arcanum; Roxas, Xion und Rikus Limit-Brecher in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Sora und Rikus Limit und Terra und Aquas Kommandostil Klingen-Aura. Die wichtigste Kraft der Schlüsselschwerter jedoch ist es, die Barrieren zwischen den Welten zu öffnen oder zu schließen, ebenso wie die Schlüssellöcher der Welten zu verschließen, um die Herzlosen daran zu hindern, das Herz der Welt anzugreifen. Zusätzlich kann das Schlüsselschwert jedes Schlüsselloch öffnen oder verschließen. Das Schlüsselschwert öffnet oder verschließt Schlüssellöcher mit einem hellen, dünnen Strahl aus Licht; dies kann auch gegen manche Gegner verwendet werden, auch wenn es sich dabei nicht um ein Spielelement handelt. Zu den grundsätzlichen Kräften kommt noch hinzu, dass das Aussehen und die Macht des Schlüsselschwerts verändert werden kann, durch das verwenden unterschiedlicher Anhänger oder Mods. Es gibt jedoch auch viele Schlüsselschwerter ohne Anhänger. Manchmal passiert es den Schlüsselschwertträgern auch, dass sie stärkere Formen ihrer eigenen Anhänger bekommen, meistens nachdem etwas besonderes passiert ist, als Beispiel Aqua mit Regenfall zu Regensturm, Terras Erderschütterer wird zu Hinter dem Horizont, Rikus Seelenfänger wird zu Weg zur Dämmerung und Roxas zwei Königsanhänger werden zu Sternentreue und Memoire. Obwohl die Anhänger wie eine Art Aufstufung behandelt werden, kann dennoch die alte Version noch angelegt werden. Anforderungen der Weitergabe Das Schlüsselschwert hat eine besondere Kraft, damit nur auserwählte Träger es tragen können. Dies wird gezeigt, als Sora sein Schlüsselschwert an Jack Sparrow weitergibt und es kurz darauf wieder in seinen eigenen Händen hält. Im finalen Kampf gegen Xemnas, tauschen Riku und Sora zwischendurch ihre Schlüsselschwerter ohne Probleme. Es scheint viele Faktoren zu geben, um ein Schlüsselschwertträger zu werden, jedoch ist nur einer bekannt, nämlich das der Träger ein starkes Herz haben muss. In Kindgom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist zu sehen, dass es für einen Schlüsselschwertmeister möglich ist, neue Schlüsselschwertträger auszuwählen, sobald sie die nötigen Kriterien erfüllt haben, so wählt Terra Riku als seinen Nachfolger. Mit Kairi scheint das Selbe passiert zu sein, als sie unabsichtlich Aquas Schlüsselschwert angefasst hat. Aqua wollte ursprünglich Sora als ihren Nachfolger bestimmen, hat sich jedoch dagegen entschieden, da Terra bereits Riku seine Erbschaft vermacht hat und sie nicht wollte, dass die beiden gegeneinander kämpfen müssen, wie es bei ihr und Terra der Fall ist. Dennoch erlangte auch Sora das Erbe und somit die Macht Schlüsselschwerter tragen zu können, als sein Herz mit dem von Ventus verschmolzen ist. Schlüsselschwertgleiter In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep haben Terra, Ventus und Aqua die Fähigkeit ihre Schlüsselschwerter in Fahrzeuge zu verwandeln und sie für die Reise zu anderen Welten zu verwenden. Diese Fähigkeit wurde bisher nur von dem Trio gezeigt, jedoch erklärt Meister Xehanort in seinem Bericht, dass er diese Fähigkeit ebenfalls als Schüler verwendet hat. Magie Schlüsselschwerter sind natürliche Leitungen um Magie einsetzen zu können, was gut bei Sora zu sehen ist, wenn er seine magischen Angriffe mit dem Schlüsselschwert verwendet, z.B. stößt er Eis-Magie aus seinem Schlüsselschwert heraus. Manche Schlüsselschwerter haben eingebaute Fertigkeiten um bestimmte Magie zu verbessern und viele vergrößern die magischen Fertigkeiten des Träger auf eine höhere Stufe. Schlüsselschwerter können auch andere Kräfte und Fertigkeiten der Träger verbessern, wodurch sie normalerweise nicht in der Lage wären. Synchrone Klingen thumb|130px|Roxas verwendet Synchrone Klingen - [[Sternentreue und Memoire.]] Schlüsselschwertträger sind in der Lage, ein zweites Schlüsselschwert zu tragen, indem sie die Fertigkeit Synchrone Klingen verwenden. Nachdem Roxas Xion besiegt und absorbiert hat, verwendet er die Fertigkeit fast die ganze Zeit über mit seinen beiden Schwertern Sternentreue und Memoire. Sora kann diese Fertigkeit nur verwenden, während er in der Helden-, Meister- oder Final-Form ist. Dennoch hat Tetsuya Nomura in Interviews bestätigt, dass Sora diese Fertigkeit weiterhin einsetzen kann, da er sich die selben Fertigkeiten mit Roxas teilt. Riku zeigt diese Fertigkeit, als er und Kairi sich im Schloss das niemals war treffen und er ihr ein zweites Schlüsselschwert überreicht, damit sich Kairi selbst verteidigen und Sora beschützen kann. Schlüsselschwertträgern ist es möglich, anderen ihr zweites Schlüsselschwert zu überreichen oder es ihnen abnehmen zu lassen, sofern diese Schlüsselschwertträger sind. Als Roxas und Riku sich beim Wolkenkratzer der Erinnerung gegenüber stehen, wirft Roxas sein Memoire zu Riku. Riku fängt es und benutzt es im Kampf gegen ihn selbst, als Roxas und Sora im Ort des Erwachens gegeneinander kämpfen, ist es Sora möglich, Roxas Schlüsselschwert temporär zu stehlen und gegen ihn zu verwenden. Aussehen Alle Schlüsselschwerter haben die Eigenheit, dass sie nach einem Schlüssel geformt sind: Ein Schutz mit einem Halter, ein Griff und ein Kopf am Ende mit der Form eines Skeletschlüssels (ausgenommen davon ist Fenrir, der die Form eines Bolzenschlüssels hat). Die meisten Schlüsselschwerter haben ein bestimmtes Thema, welches meistens mit der Welt verknüpft ist, woher das Schlüsselschwert stammt, was an ihrem Äußeren zu sehen ist. Jedes Schlüsselschwert hat eine eigene Animation, wenn das Schlüsselschwert beschworen wird und diese Animationen reflektieren in gewisser Weise ihre Herkunft. Als Beispiel: Wenn Memoire beschworen wird, wird es von einer dunklen Aura mit violetten Funken um Soras Hände umgeben, bevor das Schlüsselschwert selbst erscheint. Der Partikel-Effekt, welcher erscheint, sobald der Spieler etwas mit dem Schwert trifft, ändert sich auch nachdem, welches Schlüsselschwert geführt wird. Als Beispiel: Aus Zwei wird Eins verwendet schwarz-weiß karierte Kronen, wenn ein festes Objekt getroffen wird. Handlung Der Ursprung der Schlüsselschwerter ist bisher ungeklärt. Jedoch steigt jedes Spiel hinter die Mythologie der Schlüsselschwertkräfte und die Anforderungen an ihre Träger, jedoch bisher ohne große Fokusierung auf ihren Ursprung oder Erschaffung. Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep beschreiben die Erschaffung der χ-Klinge und das Schlüsselschwert der Herzen als Waffen des puren Lichts und der puren Dunkelheit, es sind jedoch keine echten Schlüsselschwerter, aber verbunden mit dem Öffnen von Kingdom Hearts. Doch in Kingdom Hearts II wird erklärt, dass Rikus Schlüsselschwert, der Weg zur Dämmerung, es ermöglicht sich aus seinem Seelenfänger zu manifestieren. In Kingdom Hearts coded ist es Chip und Chap möglich ein falsches Schlüsselschwert in das Tagebuch zu programmieren, jedoch ist es Daten-Sora möglich, nach der Zerstörung durch Malefiz, ein richtiges Schlüsselschwert mit der Kraft seines Herzens zu formen. Eine Legende in Kingdom Hearts besagt, dass der Schlüsselschwertmeister die Welt gerettet habe, während eine andere besagt, dass er Chaos und Zerstörung über die Welt brachte. Da diese Geschichten sich selbst widersprechen, kann angenommen werden, dass der Schlüsselschwertmeister selbst entscheidet, wie er sein Schlüsselschwert verwendet, egal ob gut oder böse. Das Schlüsselschwert ist über die Welten als einzigartige und mächtige Waffe bekannt. In Atlantica wissen sowohl König Triton als auch Ursula über das Schlüsselschwert und seine Kräfte Bescheid. König Triton wollte nicht, dass Sora das Schlüsselloch seiner Welt verschließt, da er dachte, Sora würde die Welt ins Chaos stürzen, während Ursula wusste, dass es dem Träger die Macht gibt, um die Welten zu bereisen. Anhänger Soras Schlüsselschwert ist bekannt als das "Schlüsselschwert zum Herzen der Welt" und fast alle Anhänger repräsentieren wichtige Gegenstände von Welten die gerettet wurden. Meistens wird nicht gezeigt, woher Sora seine Anhänger erhält, entsprechend ist es möglich, dass die Welt selbst den Anhänger vergibt, sobald er die Welt gerettet hat oder einen großen Schritt darauf zu gemacht hat, indem es sich in eine Erinnerung verwandelt, welche als Anhänger für das Schlüsselschwert genutzt werden kann. Anhänger, welche Sora von seinen Freunden oder besiegten Gegnern in der Arena bekommen hat, verwenden ein bestimmtes Symbol, welches an die Person erinnert, von dem der Anhänger kommt. Da Soras Schlüsselschwert nicht direkt ein Schlüsselschwert der menschlichen Herzen ist, wie das explizit benannte Schlüsselschwert der Herzen, ist anzunehmen, dass die Verbindung zwischen seinem Herzen und der, die er trifft, verbunden werden und Sora sich somit ihre Kräfte zu eigen macht. Sora und Roxas Sternentreue und Memoire wird nachgesagt, dass sie die Verkörperung von Kairi und Rikus Erinnerungen an Sora sind und Roxas Schwur an Xion ist, bevor sie gestorben ist (Sternentreue) und auch an ihr Ableben (Memoire). Dadurch ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sich die Anhänger durch die Erinnerung geformt haben. Schlüsselschwerter, die ganze Welten repräsentieren, funktionieren in ähnlicher Art, da sie von Soras Erinnerung an die Welt geprägt werden. In Kingdom HEarts 358/2 Days ist Roxas mit Mods ausgerüstet, welche mehr oder weniger genauso wie Anhänger funktionieren und verschieden aussehende Schlüsselschwerter erschaffen. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist es den Trägern möglich, verschiedene Schlüsselschwert Formen zu tragen und trotz das sie Anhänger haben, nie erwähnt werden. Bekannte Schlüsselschwertträger :Diese Liste zeigt die wichtigsten Schlüsselschwertträger für die Geschichte. Für eine Komplette Liste an Schlüsselschwertträgern, siehe Liste der Schlüsselschwertträger Sora Der bekannteste Charakter in der Serie, der ein Schlüsselschwert trägt, ist Sora, welcher die Schwerter in zwei Hauptspielen der Serie (mit einem kleinen Zwischenfall) erfolgreich benutzt hat. Seine Fertigkeit es zu benutzen und besitzen war ein wichtiger Bestandteil im ersten Spiel. Er hat mehr Schlüsselschwerter als jeder andere in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie verwendet. König Mickey Der König von Schloss Disney, König Mickys Schlüsselschwert ist bekannt als "Königsanhänger D", welches genauso aussieht wie der Königsanhänger, außer das die Farben invertiert sind. In Kingdom Hearts coded und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep verwendet er den Sternensucher, das Schlüsselschwert, welches er als Schüler von Yen Sid verwendet hat. Riku Soras bester Freund und Rivale, er trägt das Weg zur Dämmerung Schlüsselschwert, nur in Kingdom Hearts trägt er kurzzeitig Soras Königsanhänger. In Kingdom Hearts blieb er mit König Micky im Reich der Dunkelheit. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories erkundet er den Keller des Schloss des Entfallens und besiegt die in ihm ruhende Dunkelheit, Ansem, während er in Kingdom Hearts II Sora dabei hilft Xemnas zu besiegen. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts verwendet er Seelenfänger als Hauptwaffe, bis es sich zu seinem Weg zur Dämmerung Schlüsselschwert verwandelt. Roxas Soras Niemand und dreizehntes Mitglied der Organisation XIII, er besitzt die Fertigkeit das Schlüsselschwert tragen zu können, weshalb er sehr von Xemnas ausgenutzt wird Herzen zu sammeln um Kingdom Hearts zu vervollständigen. Seit der Absorption seines eigenen Replika, Xion, ist es ihm möglich zwei Schlüsselschwerter auf einmal zu führen, eine Fertigkeit, welche er an Sora weitervererbt hat, nachdem sie wieder verschmelzen. Terra, Aqua und Ventus Drei Schlüsselschwertträger vor Soras Zeit und Schüler von Meister Eraqus. Sie teilen den selben Feind, Meister Xehanort, und leiden sehr unter Meister Xehanorts Manipulationsspielchen. Terra wird von Meister Xehanort übernommen und wird der neue Xehanort, welcher Soras Erzfeind wird; Ventus wird nach dem Kampf mit seiner dunklen Seite, Vanitas, bewußtlos; und Aqua ist im Reich der Dunkelheit gefangen. Alle drei warten auf Soras Rettung für ihre Schicksale. Xehanort Der Hauptantagonist der gesamten bisherigen Serie. Seine ursprüngliche Person, Meister Xehanort, war ein Schlüsselschwertmeister, mit den Plänen die Geheimnisse des Schlüsselschwertkriegs auf die Welten zu entfesseln und das Universum in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Dafür stiehlt er Terras Körper, indem er sein Herz in Terras Körper verpflanzt und somit der neue Xehanort wird, viel jünger und beweglicher, kombiniert mit der Fähigkeit Schlüsselschwerter tragen zu können mit Kräften von Meister Xehanort und Terra. Jedoch verliert er seine Erinnerung, außer an seinen Namen, nach den Kämpfen gegen Terras Rüstung und Aqua. Seine Erinnerungen, Schlüsselschwerter führen zu können, hat er behalten, will sie allerdings nicht einsetzen. Trivia * In Kingdom Hearts verschwindet das Schlüsselschwert, bis Sora wieder angreift, während es in Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep sofort wieder kommt, sobald der Spieler auf Gegner trifft. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days taucht das Schlüsselschwert schon auf, sobald der Spieler Schaden nimmt. Im Manga bleibt das Schlüsselschwert hinter Soras Rücken, angebunden an seinen Gürtel. Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Schlüsselschwerter Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts coded Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance en:Keyblade